Arstan Selmy
Biography Arstan Selmy was born in 227 AC to Lord Meryn Selmy and Lady Argella Swygert as a first-born son at the conclusion of the War of the Wicked. In his youth, Arstan was a bookish boy. This would not stand for the Lord Meryn Selmy. With Arstan being his only son, he would not have his only son, his heir, be a bookworm. He forbade him from reading outside of his tutelage with his maester, and threw him in the yards with the soldiers and his uncle, who, at the time, was the Master-At-Arms. He quickly picked up on the art of axes, preferring them to any other weapon due to their nimbleness, and the ability to throw them. When he was old enough to fight and hold his own in his father’s army, a war broke out. This war, however, was not in Westeros as the war two decades prior was. This was a war to prevent the consolidation of Targaryen power. He joined his father, sailing across the Narrow Sea to fight in the War of Unification. There, he would spend two years, fighting in naval battles with the various Stormlander houses, and eventually skirmishes and conflicts on land. The most notable conflicts he was involved in were the Battle at Canahs and The Battle of Widows. His involvement, however, was limited at the behest of his father. Meryn wanted to ensure his son had experience, but did not want to risk his heir and the house going to his brother and his children. Therefore, Arstan was assigned line duty and was the commander of the Selmy and Trant logistics, ensuring the troops were properly equipped, had enough food and drink, and other requests. He would eventually fight at the Battle of Widows, but that was only to defend their supply lines. In these battles, he was atop his horse, ridingalong the lines, striking down any who dared near the convoys. It was in this war that Arstan proved he had a knack for leadership. Upon his return home, they were greeted with a bittersweet welcome. The Warrior Queen, the Realms Delight had perished, and her son Maelys had taken the throne. Daena was, to the Stormlanders, nearly god-like. At least, to House Selmy she was, and her loss stung Meryn, Arstan, and the rest of the house. Over the next twenty years, Meryn continued to push Arstan. He focused on his rulership, allowing Arstan to sit as Lord Regent while Meryn went on hunting trips. Often, Arstan found himself bored with ruling, and instead wanted to join his father, or patrol the lands for evil-doers. His wish would come true some three-and-twenty years after they returned from Essos. Lord Meryn was given command of a sizeable portion of men and led the vanguard in the Battle of the Kingswood in the early moons of the war. He would, ultimately, be wounded and taken out of the fighting for a few weeks. Arstan would take his fathers place as commander and continued on to King’s Landing with the rest of the Stormlanders, Lord Royland included. It was at King’s Landing when Meryn made his short-lasted recovery. Upon the arrival of the Tyrell army, the Stormlander forces were taken by surprise. Meryn, once again, was given a nasty wound by Tyrell soldiers and would ultimately succumb to it weeks later before the battle at Haystack Hall. Arstan, now Lord of Harvest Hall, took up his father’s reins and would lead his men to victory. Though he did not have command of the vanguard, Arstan joined the then Lord Connington in a cavalry charge. The charge would ultimately end up being an ambush, destroying any hope of a Stormlander campaign by the Reachmen. This battle proved Arstans expertise on horseback, and would go on to earn him command of a force that rode into the Crownlands while Royland Baratheon sieged King’s Landing once more, ensuring the loyalty of the Crownland lords to the new King-to-be, Daemon III. Upon his return to Harvest Hall, alongside his father’s bones, he returned to learn he was a grandfather. Soon after, war would break out once more. This time, in Essos again. The Duel of the Dragons erupted, sending the Stormlands into yet another conflict in a region they were all too familiar with. Though House Selmy holds no claim to a navy, they joined their compatriots in the fight. Arstan opted to stay out of the fights and do what he did best; manage the supply lines. He was given command of a flagship, and patrolled their lines to ensure nothing happened. After moons of boring back and forth patrols, he left command to his son and heir, Barristan. He then joined the fighting, joining soon enough to join the Slaughter of Scarwood. It was in the Duel of the Dragons that Arstan would meet the men who would become ‘The Alliteration Arses’, or so they were dubbed by Arstan’s wife. Ser Garlan Gower, Ser Kelly Kellington, and Ser Samwell Swygert all fought side-by-side in the Slaughter of Scarwood. And after that battle, the four formed a bond like no other, and swore to protect each other after they returned home. Arstan agreed, and offered them all a place by his side. Once the war had come to an uneasy peace between the Three Daughters and the Iron Throne, Arstan returned home. Four years later, in 280 AC, he would attend the wedding and coronation of Daemon III Blackfyre, the King who he fought to put upon the throne. Though his liege was executed by Daemon for treason, Arstan did not falter, and his loyalty remained with Daemon. Now, after the last few moons of plague devoured the lands, claiming his younger son Lyonel, daughter Darleesa, granddaugther Shireen, and gave him a minor case of the plague. Though, minor is relative, as it is still Greyscale of the arm, beginning in his left hand. His maester is currently the only who knows, and has given him about eight moons before he turns completely to stone. Now we find Arstan readying his men to march to war once more. Once again civil war has erupted on the continent. Timeline * 227 AC: Born to Meryn and Argella Selmy. * 245 AC: Goes off to fight in the War of Unification. * 270 AC: Fights in Durran’s Defiance, becomes Lord of Harvest Hall after his father falls to Tyrell troops. * 276 AC: Fights in the Duel of the Dragons. * 280 AC: Attends King Daemon’s coronation and wedding. * 282 AC: The Grey Plague strikes the Stormlands, causing House Selmy great torment. Family * Lord Meryn Selmy (209 AC - 270 AC) * Lady Argella Swygert (d. 271 AC) ** Lord Arstan Selmy (b. 227 AC) ** (m.) Lady Myleesa Selmy nee Trant (b. 229 AC) *** Selyse Tarth nee Selmy (b. 244 AC) *** (m.) Lord Ronald Tarth **** Galladon Tarth (b. 265 AC) **** Galahad Tarth (b. 265 AC) **** Arianne Tarth (b. 275 AC) *** Barristan Selmy (b. 247 AC) *** (m.) Placeholder **** Boremund Selmy (b. 270 AC) **** Rylene Selmy (b. 272 AC) **** Shireen Selmy (273 AC - 282 AC) *** Lyonel Selmy (250 AC - 282 AC) *** Darleesa Selmy (252 AC - 282 AC) ** Selys Connington nee Selmy (b. 230 AC) ** Casella Swann nee Selmy (b. 239 AC) ** Ser Franklyn Selmy (b. 240 AC) Supporting Characters * Ser Franklyn Selmy, brother, and Master-at-Arms for Harvest Hall. ** Gift: Leadership * Maester Loryn, Maester of Harvest Hall. ** Gift: Altruist * Ser Garlan Gower, Sworn Sword to Arstan ** Gift: Berserker * Ser Kelly Kellington, Sworn Sword to Arstan ** Gift: Duelist * Ser Samwell Swygert, Sworn Sword to Arstan ** Gift: Vitality * Ser Terrance, Captain of the Harvest Hall Guards ** Gift: Leadership Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi Category:Knight